disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya's New Blog Club!
'Amaya's New Blog Club! '''is the 34th episode of Season 40. Summary Amaya gets an idea from her tablet and opens up a new school club for blogging to blog the latest school fashions, music, arts, foods, sports, literature, and inventions, but with every student she tries to recruit to join in and the teachers too busy to be the club's advisor, Amaya's new club might be doomed before it even starts. Plot The episode begins at Amaya's house where Amaya is preparing for school, just as her tablet buzzed, meaning that she has a call from one of her friends. As she picks it up, Dylan's face appears as he asks Amaya if she's ready yet, because he and the others are already outside waiting for her as she runs up to the window to look out and see that they are. She then grabs her backpack and puts her tablet inside it as well. When the kids were walking to school, Angel asks her friends if they know what today is as they admitted that they don't know, until Angel explains to them that it's the Club Fair today, and there are some new clubs being added, as Greg finds that cool and says that he's planning to join the art club this year. Dylan says that’s cool, and says that he’s joining the robotics club as he looks down at Amaya to ask her if she’s entering a club. Scratching the back of her head, Amaya replies that she’s not, much to everyone’s shock as she explains that she’s going to make her own club. When Connor asks what kind of club she’ll be setting up, Amaya explains that she’s going to make a blog club, where the club will be making some blogs for the whole school! Dylan finds this blogging club very cool and is willing to join in after Amaya opens it, in fact, he can help her set things up for her club just as Dylan began beaming and they arrived at school. Minutes later after the first class was over, Amaya was in the principal's office, talking to Principal Mickey about starting her own blogging club, just as Mickey was listening and thinking. Finally, after a second or two, Principal Mickey nods and says, much to Amaya’s joy, that she can open her own blog club, but after she is done setting it up, she’ll need a teacher to be the club’s advisor and bring the word out for some students to come and join her blogging club, and if no one comes, she’ll have to close it. Sighing, Amaya promises that she will work as hard as she can to make her new club a success. Characters * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of the ''Peachy and Keen book series created by Jason Tharp. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 40 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on books Category:Inspirations Category:Season 40 episodes based on books